


Amore

by Lady Lecter (RoNask)



Series: 100Kinks [7]
Category: Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-21 22:43:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13750728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/Lady%20Lecter
Summary: They are one, united in a mess of limbs and breaths, lost on each other, too busy for the rest of the world.





	Amore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [filthybonnet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/filthybonnet/gifts).



A sigh escapes her lips, he swallows down hard. The sheet falls to the bed revealing her naked form to his eyes even further, his hands touch her hips as she moves on his lap.  
There was no idea of what had woken them up, no need to know either. If there was a threat, they’d know by now.  
She bites her lips, eyes him through heavy lids and closes her eyes when one of his hands move to her chest caressing the creamy skin all the way up until he covers one of her breasts.  
Clarice doesn’t let him sit up when he tries, gets her hand between them shortly after, watches his eyes while she guides him against her entrance.  
Her heart is beating hard in her chest, her breathing is irregular. She bends down to kiss his chest and pauses to try to feel his heartbeat under her lips.  
This is all too new for both of them but she doesn’t feel like being careful, she feels like being free. So Starling sits back up, moves slowly and teasingly, feeling his member against her core.  
“Clarice,...” she feels his hold on her hip tighten. His defences and his control are lowered, like her, he was awakened in the middle of the night for whatever reason. She is almost sure his pulse will have passed 85 after they are done, the prospect making her smile.  
Her eyes close, her lips fall open, she takes a deep breath as she manages to get him inside of her. Together they savour that first moment.  
Hannibal takes the chance when he sees it and sits up, his arm getting behind her to keep her close. When she opens her eyes and finds him watching her, she kisses him deeply.  
The air feels very warm and it feels as if he is all around her. He kisses her cheek, her jaw, her neck; she can feel her breasts pressed against his chest, feels like she might combust.  
“Yes…” Clarice says in a breathless whisper as soon as they start moving against each other, friction spreading the right message all over her body.  
They kiss, she bites his lip, he does the same to her. His hand explores her back, mouth teasing her skin once again while her nails attempt to mark his form.  
They are one, united in a mess of limbs and breaths, lost on each other, too busy for the rest of the world.  
“Hannibal, please…” she whispers.  
When Clarice falls apart she feels him smile against her breast, feels his tongue pause against her skin, closes her eyes to surrender to the high, feels her heart beating at her core, her walls contracting around him, she aware of his soft grunts at the feeling and can’t fight back a smile.  
There is a soft gasp when he comes, he pulls her down with him and she stays on his chest, wishing she never had to leave. And it is with her face half buried on his neck that she considers the possibility of herself loving him, she doesn’t speak but the idea gives her more peace than she could have expected of such realization. She could die in his arms right now and everything would be okay.  
She kisses his neck tenderly and wonders if he can smell her epiphany, hopes he can sense her fluttering heart. Finally, she closes her eyes.  
Hannibal kisses the side of her head just as tenderly and caresses her back, gets himself out of her the best way he can without getting her to whimper much at the loss. Clarice adjusts over him, still unwilling to go anywhere, gladly he doesn’t mind rather appreciates the feeling.  
She falls asleep with her face buried in his neck, drowning herself in his scent. He falls asleep shortly after, face on her hair, her scent giving him peace. Both too busy for the world outside.

**Author's Note:**

> 85\. Wake up In the middle of the night and have sex (then go back to sleep)


End file.
